1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for collecting successively supplied sheet-like notes, for example printed documents, and for dispensing the collected bundle of notes at the dispensing station of a dispensing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such devices are used, for example, in the case of document printers in which printed documents of various formats are collected and fed to a dispensing station, from which the documents can be taken. Another field of application for such devices is the dispensing of money by automatic cash dispensers.
British published patent application 1,475,178 already discloses a device for collecting successively supplied sheet-like notes, for example printed documents, and for dispensing the collected bundle of notes at the dispensing station of a dispensing machine in which the notes are fed to the collecting cartridge via a side facing the interior of the machine, whereas the side of the collecting cartridge facing away from said interior is directed toward a removal opening and, in the removal position, is facing the remover. Since the notes come to bear against the side wall during collecting, they are flush there with respect to one another. In the case of notes of varying length, accordingly the side of the bundle of notes facing the remover is not flush. As a result, there is the risk that when the notes are removed not all the notes are grasped, so that individual notes remain in the collecting cartridge, which is not permissible for various reasons, in particular also on account of data protection.